Of Heirs and Horcruxes
by Death Eater Bella
Summary: LuciusOC. Voldemort has a plan for Blair one that she is ready to go through with... until she meets Lucius Malfoy.
1. To the Albanian Forest!

_Disclaimer: You know if I owned Lucius… would I be here writing about him? Don't think so! Hats off to J.K Rowling for the wonderful characters!_

_A/N: Just so you all don't attack me telling me I don't know how to write… Just thought I'd tell you that this is AU I put Lucius, Bella and all those other Death Eater we know and love in the time when The Dark Lord made his Horcruxes… I did it because I wanted to so that's all there is too it! _

_Also the way The Dark Lord gets his Horcruxes belongs to my wonderfully creative friend Lady Voldemort who also took the time to perfect this story…Thankyou! _

**Of Heirs and Horcruxes**

**To the Albanian Forest!**

I started at the sound of a large inky black owl tapping on my window. A loud _thwack_ resounded as _"Transference of Power: A Guide to Everlasting Supremacy"_ by Wilfred Judson, connected with the stone floor of my study.

"This better be worth it." I grumbled as I made my way across the room, intent on returning to the fascinating chapter on Horcruxes. Taking the note from owl, I sank into the nearest lounge chair and unfurled the parchment. The missive read:

_My Dearest Blair,_

_You are to return to me immediately. I cannot elaborate any further as your home and mail is being monitored. You know the forest where to go. Blair, you are ready to receive your hearts desire._

_LV_

_Aurors are watching my house? Great!_ I sighed deeply. _When will they ever leave me alone?_ Finding safe passage out of my home overran my happiness at the thought of receiving the Dark Mark. Looking back to the letter, I reread its contents. My brow furrowed as I tried to recall exactly _where_ the Dark Lord was talking about, a place that we had not visited for over ten years. I paced past the cherry mahogany desk as the memory slowly resurfaced.

"The Albanian Forrest!" I intoned.

I dashed across the hall to the drawing room and collected my midnight blue velvet cloak.

As I fumbled with the silver clasps on my traveling cloak, I heard the doorbell ring on the other side of my house and voices as the house elves greeted them, on cue, my head house elf, Tibbles appeared.

"Mistress Blair!" he squeaked, "Nasty Auror wizards that Mistress warned Tibbles about is at the door. They are seeking you, Mistress!"

I raised an eyebrow in surprise; the Dark Lord's warning had come just in time. I knelt down to Tibbles level and whispered,

"Tibbles, I have to leave this house, you must not let those nasty wizards catch me. Get Slinky to tell them that I am not home. Tibbles you can help me escape without being detected." I rose again as Tibbles squeaked,

"Yes Mistress, right away Mistress!" he disapparated with a loud crack, leaving me to gather my possessions. My trunk was packed with a single wave of my wand, which I then shrunk and placed in my cloak pocket. I paced nervously around the room as I waited. Tibbles startled me as he reappeared looking flustered.

"Mistress Blair! Nasty wizards do not believe Slinky. They are forcing their way through the door! Tibbles hid Mistress' special objects so the nasty wizards aren't finding them!" This was all said in one go, leaving Tibbles out of breath.

"Good job, Tibbles. Get me out of here!" I urged, "To the old Albanian Forrest…Now!" Tibbles obliged, using his elfish magic, to transport me though the Anti-Apparition wards placed around my home just as the Aurors blasted through my study door.

"Dammit!" swore one Auror, slamming his fist on the ornate door frame. "We lost her!"


	2. The Dark Lord's Request

**The Dark Lord's Request**

"Blair? Is that you?" a cold voice echoed around the clearing as I apparated into the heart of the Albanian Forrest. A tall, robed figure swept across the forest floor to where I stood.

"Yes, my Lord, those ungainly fools that call themselves Aurors burst into my house almost the minute I received your letter." I smiled as I glanced around the trees which unlocked a flood of memories. A slow smile spread across my face as I recalled that day.

"_Ah, ha-ha! We did it, Blair! We are free of that place!" Tom yelled to me as he picked me up and spun me around._

"_Tom! Put me down or you'll be seeing the Leaving Feast again on your robes." He put me down hastily, his eyes bright with anticipation and excitement._

"_Blair, we can start executing our plans immediately! There is no time to lose; I WILL have dominion over this world!" He turned to look into the trees, lost in thought. I shifted uncomfortably on the spot._

"_Our plans, Tom? You really want me to help you?" I asked incredulously, so sure that when our trip was over he would leave me and move on to better things. He strode towards me, firmly grasping my shoulders and staring me straight in the eye._

"_Blair, my dear Blair. You are the reason that I have hope for my plans, I need your support and guidance. When I have power, only you will know what I once was and only you will be the one I look out for." He smiled at my uncertainty. A smile which reassured me more than his words did. I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder,_

"_Oh, Tom! Thank you! Thank you!" A hearty, exuberant laugh escaped his lips as he picked me up again and spun me around._

"_We will have it all, Blair!" our laughs and shrieks of happiness and anticipation echoed around the trees, frightening a few of the forest creatures from their resting places…_

Voldemort's hand on my shoulder brought me back to the present,

"It was nice here was it not, that time ten years ago?" Voldemort mused.

"That was a good week, despite having that muggle-loving fool Dumbledore following us." I replied, wrinkling my nose in distaste. Voldemort chuckled softly as his hand tightly gripped my left forearm,

"Blair… You are ready my dear? Ready to receive the Mark?"

"Definitely my Lord, I have always been ready." I said fiercely, pride shimmering in my crystal blue eyes. Voldemort smiled and led me over to where the other Death Eaters were gathered.

"My Death Eaters, you have now here before you the woman with the fiercest loyalty to me and our cause. You will learn a lot from… Blair Gaunt." A murmur of recognition swept through the crowd, my reputation had preceded me. I did not tolerate insubordination and as a result I do not restrain my use of the Unforgiveables. Many have suffered from their carelessness. He released my arm and I knelt before him eagerly anticipating what was to come as he brought his wand to the exposed skin of my left forearm.

I smiled to myself as the searing pain of the Dark Mark shot through my arm. It was worth it. Ever since I met Tom Riddle at Hogwarts in my first year we became close companions. I revelled in the Dark Arts, absorbing the wealth of knowledge that was out there. Knowledge equalled power, and my association with Tom would present me with both. We would study assorted Dark Arts books together in the Slytherin common room late into the night, focusing on achieving Tom's dream of becoming the most feared Dark wizard in history. I was the only one out of Tom's fast forming band of followers who knew what he desired. Being in the constant company of Tom, allowed me few other friends. Loneliness struck me occasionally, as I reminisced on the many balls and dances at Hogwarts, where Tom's icy stare dissuaded anybody from coming near me. As my cousin and dear friend, Tom was very overprotective of me. Always, I brushed aside the feeling, reminding myself that an alliance with him meant power and strength. Beholden to his tutelage and his resolute companionship, I placed my personal desires second to a rise to power.

A gust of wind blew through the trees, whipping my long raven hair around me as I knelt in front of Voldemort, the late afternoon sun casting dim shadows upon the beautifully dark features of my face. Voldemort was always protective of _his _Blair as he referred to me from time to time. Many a careless Death Eater had suffered terribly under his wrath by making unwanted sexual advances towards me. The agonizing screams of the men reminded me that deep down inside of the glorious Dark Lord image he still had a heart.

"Stand up, my Blair," Voldemort smirked, pride written on his face. "You deserve all the honours of the world," I stood slowly, looking him in the eye.

"Thankyou my lord, making my allegiance with you tangible has made me whole. To do your bidding, is my calling."

"Yes…" he spoke softly "Now Blair, there is something of great importance that I wish to ask of you. It is imperative that you fulfil this one request." his voice cold and calculating, the tone I preferred in a man. He pulled on my arm leading me around the trees to talk in private.

"Yes my Lord, how can I be of service to you?"

"I wish for our bloodline to flourish. Ours is a dwindling line my friend, the blood of Salazar Slytherin flows freely through our veins and once combined with other powerful pureblood families, dominance and power shall soon be ours. You are to have a child."


	3. The New Death Eater

**The New Death Eater**

I was shocked. An heir? Never in my twenty-seven years had I contemplated marriage.

"Shock," he paused, disappointed. "Not the emotion I had expected from you. Has the thought of marriage not crossed your mind?" he said bluntly.

"No, my Lord, it has not and I do not wish to marry anyone here." I held myself up proudly, ignoring the amused expression upon Voldemort's face.

He laughed softly "Yes well we will see, my Blair, we will see…" Voldemort walked back into the clearing to the other Death Eaters, leaving me to contemplate his request. As a close friend of Voldemort's for over sixteen years, I am constantly reminded of his unwillingness to fail; however, he still believed in the necessity of a secondary plan. This heir would be used to transfer all of Voldemort's power too should his attempts for immortality prove fruitless.

I stepped back into the clearing with Voldemort and the other Death Eaters, my eyes connecting with the piercing cold grey ones of an unfamiliar Death Eater. I felt my breath catch slightly in my chest. His platinum blond hair was tied back neatly with a black satin bow, and his considerable physical charm intrigued me. Although, it was the dark aura he emanated which overwhelmed me. Behind his grey eyes I recognized the thirst for knowledge and the confidence he held in his power. These were traits I held dear to my own heart. I walked over to the new Death Eater,

"I do not believe we have met before." I stated coldly, not offering any introduction. He did not break eye contact with me, nor offer to make any introductions himself. "What is so fascinating that you will not desist from staring at me!" I raised an eyebrow coolly.

"This, Blair, is our newest Death Eater Lucius Malfoy." Voldemort gestured to the platinum blond with an arrogant smirk playing about his pallid lips, I snorted. A surprised look glanced on Malfoy's face for but a second before it turned to stone

"I am merely trying to determine what causes you to treat an esteemed guest and member with utter disrespect!" he countered, sneeringly.

I exploded in rage "_DISRESPECT! _I'll give you -" I stopped myself in time, not allowing my rage get the better of me. My pause only caused his smirk to widen.

"Keep in your place…I suggest that you mind your manners." I warned icily. My voice chilled the area but seemed to have no effect on Malfoy, "_You_, will address me by my proper title; Blair Gaunt, Heir to the direct line of Salazar Slytherin" I held myself up proudly and glowered at him, my eyes burning with a fire that would melt brimstone. I felt triumph rise within me as Malfoy's eyes widened and the pallor of his face became more pronounced. The arrogant sneer however overcame his face once more as he opened his mouth to speak,

"Oh I am terribly sorry, let me rephrase that," he offered, sarcasm dripping from his every word, "I am merely trying to determine what causes you treat an esteemed guest and member with utter disrespect…_Miss Gaunt._" Arrogance lit up his cold grey eyes as he placed emphasis on my name.

I whipped out my wand and thrust it in Malfoy's direction, "You… will… pay… for your… _insolence!_" I spat harshly as he stepped back, eyes wide.

"_Crucio!"_ I snarled as a jet of light hit Malfoy. He fell to the ground writhing in pain, his screams echoed through the woods. A satisfied smile crept onto my face as I drank in the pain and fear on his face. I pulled my wand away, leaving him on the ground breathing deeply as he tried to regain some composure. Kneeling down, I studied his glazed eyes as I pinned his arms to the ground with my knees, while I sat on his chest. As his gaze began to focus on me, I playfully traced the tip of my wand along the contours of his face. I smiled; cold and calculating, shock flitted across his face as I leant forward and whispered in his ear,

"I trust that we can be friends…no?" He nodded quickly; I stared into his eyes shrewdly as I ran my tongue over my lips before standing up and walking away, a satisfied smile lingering on my face.

"Blair Gaunt is one not to be crossed, Malfoy" Voldemort said softly. "And neither am I. I hope you can remember that." A loud crack broke the silence like glass breaking as he disapparated.

I walked into the woods and sat on a tree stump, engrossed in my own thoughts. "Lucius Malfoy." I whispered the name. Never before had anyone evoked such a strong emotional reaction out of me. Nonetheless, it isn't every day a cold dark icily handsome wizard voluntarily joins the Death Eaters. Voldemort's words came flooding back to me; _I want our bloodline to flourish._ Malfoy was a source of intrigue. Not only does he have the strength to defy me but he is strikingly handsome; not something I would have expected from a Death Eater. I smiled to myself, allowing my senses to be overrun with his alluring scent which still lingered around my body.


	4. Looking for Immortality

**Looking for Immortality**

I let a hiss of pain escape my teeth as I felt the Dark Mark burn on my forearm. I gently rubbed my arm, sighing as the pain slowly ebbed away.

"You better go to him now. Do not keep him waiting." Bellatrix Lestrange advised, the afternoon sun illuminating her silky raven hair as she stood arm in arm with her husband, Rodolphus.

I nodded curtly and apparated into the tiny cottage that Voldemort was using during our stay here. I found him standing before the fireplace staring fixedly into the crackling flames.

"Are you alright, my Lord?" I enquired as I took a seat.

He remained silent, his gaze still transfixed by the fire, I began to wonder whether he had heard me

"Blair, do you remember Professor Slughorn?" he turned around to look at me.

I tapped my index finger thoughtfully on my chin as I recalled our days at Hogwarts.

"Oh yes! Yes I do, nice man, nice tea parties" Voldemort laughed softly,

'Yes, my Blair." he sat down in the armchair and looked intently at me "Do you remember what I had told you about the Horcruxes?"

I nodded slowly as the memory of that day washed over me,

"_Blair! Wait! I have something to tell you!" Tom hollered as he sprinted up the hallway._

_I turned to face him, smiling, _

"_Yes? Coming to explain why you cancelled our study group to go speak to Slughorn?" I crossed my arms indignantly._

_Tom reached out and uncrossed my arms, he held onto my hands as he whispered, "Blair, my friend, you are right, like always." He smiled as I frowned._

"_And? What did you ask him?_

"_I asked him about Horcruxes. He told me the basics about them, but I want-"_

"_-to learn how to create them?" I finished for him, "I'll begin researching right away." My eyes lit up at the prospect of research, it meant reading dusty old tomes that haven't been opened for centuries. Unlocking curses on older books just to read its contents. I loved the Dark Arts. Tom pulled me into a fierce hug,_

"_My Blair, I knew I could count on you!"_

"_Anytime, Tom, anytime."_

I knew that my search that year and for many after had been fruitless. My mind flickered to the book I had been reading earlier that week. I had found the first substantial amount of information on the Horcruxes in eleven years in that one book.

"I read something the other day in that new _Judson_ book on Transference of Power. An ancient sorceress from the Dark ages was said to have created the horcruxes. The theory is that she split her soul into seven pieces, the maximum amount it can be broken up into. With this ability, one would become invincible and would never fear losing their power" I shook my head in awe.

Voldemort abruptly stood. The fire behind him seemed cold and damp compared to the one burning within his eyes. I knew that look, for I had seen it so often on his face through the years we had known each other. His desire for this knowledge emanated from him. I knew he would not rest until he learned the art to creating Horcruxes

"Blair, my oldest and most trusted friend, shall I never obtain my goal? Since the sixth year, it has been my greatest ambition to become immortal!" he spat bitterly.

"Perhaps my friend, you should look for this vampiric sorceress." I had his attention, "It is rumoured she is hiding in an abandoned castle in a forest, somewhere in the middle of Europe. But then, no-one _really_ knows where she is. You could find the great Lysha Drevei, my Lord, and she can teach you how to create these Horcruxes." I rose and slowly walked to the door. Looking back to Voldemort, I continued, "I would help you my master, my friend, but this is something you must do yourself. I wish you luck" I disapparated, leaving Voldemort to his thoughts.

I apparated back into the clearing and continued my conversation with Bella and the other Death Eaters.

"Oh yes!' I exclaimed "that would work but, I have a better idea-" I broke off, noticing out of the corner of my eye, Malfoy stepping into his tent.

"Blair darling, what is it?" Bellatrix enquired, looking quizzical at my vacant expression.

"Oh, sorry Bella, I've got to go. We will talk later," I replied without looking back. But as I made my way towards Malfoy's tent, I found my path obstructed.

"Blair, where have you been? I waited for you last night…" a thick voice spoke. I recognized it immediately. Jeremy Crabbe.

My face twisted with a look of revulsion,

"What the hell gave you that idea, you mangy beast." I spat in his face. Rage clouded his obsidian eyes.

"Look, Gaunt!" he shouted. "No-one and I mean no-one says no to Jeremy Crabbe! NO-ONE!"

I whipped my wand out and jabbed it at Crabbe's throat,

"Now, that's no way to talk to the Heir of Slytherin, is it?" I taunted him "You will never lay a hand on me, or The Dark Lord will be here to finish you so quickly, you would be dead before you could say 'I'm a fat hairy slob!' " I smiled coldly.

He lunged forward knocking my wand to the ground and seized the robes around my neck, bringing his face an inch from mine. I could smell his rank breath as he hissed,

"Not even the Dark Lord could stop me." His fist contacted with the side of my face and I fell to the ground, the scene before me swimming in and out of focus. I heard the familiar cold voice of Voldemort,

"Oh couldn't I Crabbe?" and the muttered words of the killing curse followed by a flash of green light before darkness completely enveloped me.


	5. Seduction

**Seduction**

The sun had already set when I awoke hours later. I noted that my heavy green robes were hanging on the wall and I was down to my emerald green satin slip. The last thing I recalled was Voldemort saving my life by disposing of Crabbe. A dark shadow in the corner moved, I focused on it intently trying to make out who it was when they became illuminated by the soft moonlight sifting through the tent.

"What do you think you are doing, Malfoy?" I hissed across the room, startling him, "You think you could take advantage of me while I was unconscious!" I was seething, drinking in the look of fear on his face

"The Dark Lord placed you in the nearest tent, Miss Gaunt." his face now void of any colour. "It just happened to be my own."

I realized that what he said was probably true, and laughed to myself at Voldemort's choice of Death Eater. I stared into Malfoy's cold deep eyes, unsure of how this dark handsome stranger made me feel. All the same, he was a source of great intrigue.

I climbed out of the bed and stood, allowing the sheets to fall gracefully from my body. I watched his eyes travel the length of my body as I slowly made my way over to him. The silver and green lace entwined throughout my slip glinted in the moonlight that sifted into the tent through a crack in the side. He shifted uncomfortably on the spot as I stopped inches from him.

"Do you think I could have my robes, Lucius?" I smiled slyly. I had barely finished my sentence when he had placed my robes around my shoulders and took a step back. I hid a satisfied smile, noticing the amount of self-control he seemed to be exerting over himself. Voldemort would be pleased with him, I thought. I buttoned my robes slowly, watching it take affect on Malfoy as he stood silently barely able to remove his gaze from my body. I could feel the adrenaline course through my pureblood veins. I leaned closer to Malfoy and whispered seductively,

"It's a bit warm tonight, isn't it Lucius?" I breathed his name slowly, sensing him shiver as my breath touched his neck. He turned to face me, our lips trembling at the mere thought of touching. We edged closer, but at the last minute I turned away, trailing my hand down his well muscled arm as I walked away,

"Thanks for my robes, Lucius," I whispered raising my eyebrow at him before slipping out, a satisfied smirk on my face. Back in the tent, Malfoy had collapsed into his chair as he realised the profound effect I was beginning to have on him.

A chill crept at my skin as I drew my robes nearer. I strolled towards my tent, my thoughts preoccupied with Malfoy. A slow smile spread across my lips.

"Camping out Blair?" a voice questioned from the bushes. The owner stepped into the moonlight.

"I thought we already were, Lestrange" I replied vaguely, my thoughts still on Malfoy.

"I meant in someone else's tent."

My smile turned to a scowl.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Rodolphus." I lied, praying I had silenced his curiosity.

"Oh no?" he laughed, a devious glint in his eye, "I am not stupid Blair, I can put two and two together." He folded his arms and peered intently down his short nose at me.

"Really?" I said sarcastically, "I didn't know you could count?"

"Okay then, you can help me; what does you coming out of Malfoy's tent in addition to that _dreamy_ smile on your face equal?" he inquired innocently.

I took a sharp intake of breath and I could feel the blood draining from my face.

"I didn't know you were capable of _dreamy_" he laughed, satisfied.

I paused, trying to control my frustration.

"Alright Lestrange!" I burst out, "If you must know, Crabbe knocked me unconscious and Malfoy was keeping an eye on me! And there was no smile, I don't smile. I smirk!" I folded my arms.

"Alright, alright" he replied, "No need for rage, just checking. However if you had your eye on him I would approve. Malfoy is a fine wizard." I snorted.

"Thank you very much for your approval."

He ignored my comment and led me towards his tent,

"Bella wants to ask you something, she sent me out to find you."

Entering the tent, we found Bella waiting at the table.

"About time!" she snapped, "What did you do? Go for a moonlight walk?" Rodolphus laughed as he leaned over and pecked Bella on the cheek. She changed her tone upon noticing my presence.

"Did you have a nice time in Malfoy's tent?" she asked playfully. "I bet you wish you could be unconscious more often." Bella and Rodolphus' laughter rang around the tent

"Shut up!" I snapped, tiring of their immature behaviour. "Ask what you want now or I will leave."

Their laughter ceased, "Well Blair, Rodolphus and I wish to extend to you an invitation. We are holding a masquerade ball at the Lestrange Manor in honour of our seventh wedding anniversary. It will be on the fifth of November and we would be delighted if you would come." She looked expectantly across the table at me.

"I will come." I stated. "Under the condition, that you do not coerce me into dancing." I shuddered at the memory of their last ball.

"Excellent!" Bella exclaimed clasping her hands together.

"If I remember correctly Bella, it took us much longer last year to convince her to attend." Rodolphus cast me a curious look.

"Why yes it did Rodolphus." Bella paused, she turned to me. "Are we expecting anyone there Blair?" the same playful expression returning.

I sighed deeply, knowing where this was going,

"No, I am not. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to bed." I quickly made for the door, hoping to leave before they could goad me any further.

"Good night, I will talk to you tomorrow." she smiled innocently.

I ignored her and walked out, deciding to apparate back to my tent to avoid any further confrontations.


	6. The Lestrange Ball

**The Lestrange Ball**

I slipped the silver gown over my head and ran my hands down my body straightening it. It was gorgeous; flowing from my hips to the floor in a wide arc. It was off the shoulder with long sleeves and the fitted bodice further accentuating my slender figure. I admired myself in the mirror a moment, imagining the look on Malfoy's face if he saw me,

"No!" I buried my head in my hands, "Don't think like that, Blair." I hissed to myself. "You have a reputation to keep up and you almost blew it that time with Rodolphus!" I took a deep breath and smiled politely to my reflection.

"That's better" I remarked. I placed my mask over my eyes and adjusted the ebony black feathers in my hair; I was unrecognizable. Perfect. I despised going to Bella's parties, all I asked was to be left alone but abysmally foolish wizards still felt the desire to dance with me. With my mask on, I hoped no one felt the need to dance with me this year. With a heavy sigh, I disapparated.

Outside the Lestrange Manor, Bella and Rodolphus stood at the front door. Rodolphus leaned towards Bella and whispered,

"Who is this? I did not think we knew anyone this beautiful."

"I have no idea, honey." He face clouded with confusion.

"Bella, Rodolphus it's me, Blair." I whispered, afraid someone might overhear. "But you can not tell anyone!" I demanded.

"Oh Blair!" she exclaimed, "That gown is absolutely breathtaking!" her eyes scanned the length of the dress taking in the beautifully intricate details.

Rodolphus and Bella exchanged glances. I could tell they were itching to say something.

"Spit it out!" I ordered.

"I-I um… Lucius Malfoy is here." Bella said cautiously.

I narrowed my eyes.

"And?" I inquired with an air of impatience, but I could feel trepidation edging into my voice.

She stared at me disbelievingly.

"Surely you have seen the way he looks at you, Blair. _I_ think he wants you." She cast me a seductive look, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

I ignored her laughter,

"Doesn't everyone?" I replied arrogantly.

"Blair." She shot me a reproachful look. "Not like that. You must have noticed the amount of self-control he exerts over himself when he is around you. Like that day you met him, he did not even react to the fact that you were sitting on him. You were close enough to kiss!"

"He was scared half to death Bella; after all I did threaten his life." A frustrated sigh escaped my lips.

"Oh yes, but think of this; you're a typical arrogant, self-involved, handsome Death Eater, all wonderful traits in a man by the way, and your face is an inch away from that of a gorgeous, powerful witch. Most would take it as a sexual advance and try to kiss this witch. But not Malfoy, he kept perfectly still, yet every sign on his face implied that he wanted to kiss you."

I turned away as if in disgust, but I had noticed these things too. I smiled to myself, then immediately tried to hide it.

"Oh you know it, don't you Blair? I can't believe you would have kept that from me." I snorted impatiently,

"Bella, get a grip, there is nothing there; I have no idea what you are talking about. Now can we get going? Everyone is waiting for you." we turned and walked up the path. "Wait Bella, Rodolphus" I stopped them before they could enter, "Not a word of my identity okay" I snapped. They nodded curtly as we stepped over the threshold into the entrance hall, where we could hear music flowing from the ballroom.

The ballroom was beautifully decorated. A string quartet played in the far corner; their melodious, soothing tones filled the room.

"Blair, let us find you someone to dance with." Bella said as her eyes danced maliciously, knowing well that I detested dancing.

"Will you? I think not Bella; I'll find my own partner to dance with." I snapped, surprising them both. "Maybe I'll dance with Malfoy, you said he was coming no?" she nodded. "He's the only man I can trust besides you, Rodolphus." Rodolphus exchanged a glance with Bella,

"What ever you say Blair. He's standing over by the far wall, black dress robes and silver serpent mask." he said mischievously. I ignored him, my pride stopping me from snapping back at him.

I nodded smartly to Bella and Rodolphus and proceeded to make my way across the semi-crowded dance floor. Malfoy stood appearing as bored as one can in a mask. I stopped before him and watched as he abruptly woke out of his stupor and slowly moved his eyes over my body. He stepped forward and he held his hand out for me to take. My spine tingled as our hands joined. We were easily the most handsome couple on the floor, and we knew it. He gracefully spun me, before stepping forward, bridging the gap between us. My hand found his shoulder as I felt his fingers brush my upper back. I was captivated by his stare as we slowly revolved on the spot. His face was impassive as I felt his hand slip down to my waist; I edged closer and rested my head on his chest, feeling his pounding heart. A content smile played about my lips; I had a greater effect on him than I knew. Bella was right about Malfoy. I leaned towards his ear and whispered seductively,

"It's a bit warm tonight, isn't it Lucius?" His eyes widened with surprise then smiled confidently,

"One would say steaming, Blair" His eyes flashed coyly. The delicacy he placed on his words sent a fire raging through my body. I slid my hands through his sleek blond hair and he ran his hand firmly over my exposed back; my skin breaking out in goose bumps at the touch of his cool fingertips. The melodic music washed over us as he edged closer. My body was trembling with anticipation. We were lost in each other's eyes when we were rudely brought back to reality by a tall sallow looking man with shoulder length black hair. Malfoy held my gaze for a moment longer before reluctantly turning to him.

"What do you want, Snape?" he snapped.

"I just wanted to see if it was true" he smirked.

"What is true?" he spat, impatiently.

"That you are dancing with Blair Gaunt."

My eyes flashed as I stepped forward menacingly,

"How the hell did you know who I was? The only people who knew were Bella, Rodolphus and Lucius."

"Rodolphus told Avery and Nott about you Blair, he seemed unusually excited. And Bellatrix told my wife who, in turn, told me." He said indifferently.

"What is your point, Severus? What does it matter if everyone knows I am dancing with Blair?" Malfoy asked, confused.

"Look behind you…" he replied. Malfoy and I both turned, noticing quite a few wizards glaring jealously at Malfoy.

"Great." I muttered under my breath. I cursed myself for allowing my useless emotions to dictate my actions. I had now caused what I came here to avoid. Attention.

I caught Snape watching me, an amused expression on his face.

"What?" I snapped, annoyed at the excess attention I was receiving.

"In all my years of knowing you, I have never seen you dance quite like that. Passionate would be the word to describe it." He raised an eyebrow as a beautiful woman with silky brown hair which cascaded down her back and robes of deep magenta linked arms with him,

"Darling, I hope you are not interrupting these nice people." She purred. Severus smiled adoringly at her.

"This is my wife, Diolinda Snape. Diolinda, this is Lucius Malfoy and Blair Gaunt." He introduced as he proudly wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Pleased to meet you, I do hope we will see more of each other in the future. You must come to our home one evening, for dinner." She smiled, her pearly white teeth contrasting strongly with the deep olive of her eyes.

"Most certainly, we will." Lucius accepted, turning to Severus he smirked, "You have a very beautiful and charming wife there Severus make sure you do not let her go."

"I have no intention of letting him out of my sight." Diolinda countered. A slow waltz started playing and she pulled on Severus' arm. "Speaking of which, let us dance, my darling."

He nodded resignedly before passing a final warning to Lucius, "Lucius, just watch your back. Men filled with lust are a dangerous thing. Please excuse us, after this dance I am going to find Rodolphus and deal with him on your behalf, Blair."

I smiled malevolently, "Thank you, Severus."

As Severus and Diolinda moved onto the dance floor, Malfoy purposefully slid his arm around my waist. An arrogant smirk spread across his face as he noticed the reactions of several of the men on the dance floor whose partners stormed away in disgust. We laughed together at those men, who laboured under the false delusions that they had the right to be with me.

Malfoy glanced sideways,

"Passionate, eh?"

"What?' I asked, turning to face him.

"Snape has known you for over twenty years and he has never seen that in you?"

"So? He is not a very perceptive man, Malfoy." I said apprehensively, knowing it was a lie.

"I just want to know, is he telling me that I, Lucius Malfoy, am the first person in twenty years to stir up desire from the cold, hard, beauty, Blair Gaunt?" his eyes glinted with arrogance and a hint of surprise. I silently cursed Snape and his big mouth. My reputation and the power I had over people seemed to be slipping away. Proving my point, a hot flush began to creep up my cheeks. I turned away in embarrassment and disgust at myself,

"Don't think on it too much, Malfoy" I snapped, stealing a glance towards him. His face suggested he was doing the exact opposite. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the jealous men on the dance floor and was startled to see a few walking towards me. I turned to Malfoy and grabbed onto his arm tightly, "Malfoy, let us dance now before those men come and ruin my night."

He paused before answering, glancing at my tight grip on his arm.

"Of course, my passionate witch!" he taunted me. I felt myself flush once more,

"Say that again, Malfoy and I will go home right now and let you fend for yourself against all those jealous, spiteful men!" I hissed. His eyes widened through his mask as he fell silent. I smiled arrogantly, "I never thought I would see the day a Malfoy would be silenced by a woman." I tilted my head to the side, in mock thought. "Albeit, a beautiful and powerful one, but a woman nonetheless." I grinned wickedly at him, as he just stood there. "Are you coming Malfoy?" I motioned for him to join me. As though in defiance, he refused to move. It was quite vindictive, but I wasn't through playing with him. "Fine…" I said innocently, "I'll just have to find someone else to dance with." I was enjoying twisting Malfoy's mind, it was fast becoming my favourite past time.

He rushed out after me, trying to look as dignified as he could when he realised I was serious. Torturing Malfoy further, I grabbed one of the sulking men who were standing near me. I shuddered as Avery's gaze brightened with a glare of triumph and lust. Yet my determination to torture Malfoy overpowered my repulsion of the plump balding man. Avery grinned like the immature schoolboy he undoubtedly was. He seemed to think that I had chosen him over the handsome Lucius Malfoy because he was what I desired. The thought disgusted me.

To my shock I felt his hand begin to creep down my back,

"Do not even _think_ about it, Avery!" I sneered as his hand quickly jumped back to my shoulder. Out of nowhere, a pair of strong arms pulled Avery from me and tossed him against the wall. A jealous fire burned within Malfoy's eyes as he thrust his wand against Avery's throat.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" he spat. "Count yourself _extremely_ lucky that I have not already cursed you into oblivion!" he pressed his wand harder into Avery's throat, "Now get out of my sight, Avery!" he whimpered as he ran off across the floor, well away from Malfoy and his wand. I smiled coyly, pleased Malfoy was being so possessive. The passion in his eyes proved his desire for me.

Amused, I watched Malfoy straighten his robes and hair in an attempt to regain his icy appearance. My eyes danced mischievously as he noticed I was studying him,

"About time you came and rescued me."

He hooked his arm around my waist and pulled me against him. I felt my body tingle at the sudden closeness between us. His hand caressed my throat gently before I felt his fingers tighten around my neck.

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again." He whispered harshly. I smiled coldly, trying to ignore the fact that I could hardly breathe. Silence had fallen throughout the room as all eyes fell on us. Malfoy was leaning up against me; looking down his nose at me while he rested his free hand against the wall. He had me pinned in place, slowly strangling me. His expression was unreadable as he stared into my eyes, clearly forgetting himself. He suddenly blinked and released me and on cue the music restarted while everyone resumed dancing.

"Now who is passionate, Malfoy?" I teased. His eyes burned with desire, proving my point. I slipped my arms around his neck, entwining my fingers in his hair. His eyes bore into my own with such intensity; it made me shiver in delight. Malfoy brushed a strand of raven hair from my face and as he slowly leaned towards me I felt his lips press against mine. A low hiss escaped me as his lips slid down my neck in a flurry of ravenous, ardent kisses. I bit my lip in an attempt to stifle a moan of pleasure. I bit too hard, breaking the skin on my lip; blood ensued from the cut and began to trickle down my chin. I drew back from Malfoy sharply, startled by the warm, sticky flow. I brushed a finger across my lips.

"I didn't realize kissing a Malfoy could be so dangerous." I grinned, my eyes dancing impishly, as I sucked the blood away.

"That is what makes it fun." he whispered avidly. He softly pressed his lips to mine and sucked the blood from them. With an excited glint in my eye, I watched him as he licked the droplets away. I smiled wickedly and leaned into his neck,

"Lucius, I had no idea that you could be so…" I ran my tongue lightly, along his neck and up his jaw line. "…irresistible." I moved out of his grip and made to walk past him,

"Where do you think you are going, Blair?" he whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight, Malfoy." I replied, allowing a slow smile with every intention of torturing him further. I turned and swept off across the floor, disappearing into the crowd. Being a tease always worked to my advantage. Malfoy leant his forehead against the wall, breathing deeply before following my path across the ball room.


	7. In the Moonlight

**In The Moonlight**

As I made my way out of the manor, I passed Bella and Rodolphus both looking very harassed.

_Serves those fools right!_ I thought bitterly. I sent a frosty glare their way causing Bellatrix to chew her lip nervously. I snorted in disbelief. What on earth did she have to be nervous about; _she_ did not have a chorus of wizards lusting after her? Maybe, a small voice in my head piped up, she fears the hexes she will receive from me after her blatant disregard for my secrecy. I smiled to myself as I stepped out into the night. However when I returned to the Albanian forest, my thoughts slipped straight to Voldemort. I was anxious, wondering if he had made any progress in finding Lysha Drevei. I knew all too well the mood he would be in if his two-month journey had been in vain. Thinking about the vampiric sorceress called to mind the image of Malfoy licking my blood off his lips. I paused and steadied myself against a tree, the thought of his lips against my neck too much for me to handle.

"What is it, my Blair?" the familiar cold voice asked. "You seem… distracted."

"My Lord! You have returned. I trust that your journey went well?" I enquired, pleased to see him.

"It did. I tracked Lysha Drevei down to Romania." He appeared satisfied.

"You have made substantial progress." I stated. He inclined his head imperiously.

"Was there any disturbance during my absence?"

"Nothing I was not able to handle, those who attempted to make outrageous claims about your desertion were severely punished." I laughed coldly. Voldemort peered intently at me for a few moments.

"Blair, you still haven't answered my question. What has made you so… uncomfortable?" I shook my head and turned away as I vainly tried to get the image of Malfoy out of my head. My attempts at occluding my mind failed as Voldemort asked,

"Whose blood is that, Blair?"

"I- uh – don't know" I finished lamely. Voldemort seemed amused by my obvious discomfort,

"It looks like Malfoy got into a fight – or was attacked. Which is it? Did you punish him again? How I wish I could have been there for that." He laughed coldly. Feigning his ignorance proved to be a far more effective torture method than any amount of Cruciatus.

Just thinking about our ravenous kisses, colour rose in my cheeks, "Uh-I-um not really my lord. If you will excuse me, I've had an exhausting night." I turned to walk away as I heard Voldemort reply,

"Yes I know Blair." His cold laughter echoed around the clearing, as I walked towards my tent. I stopped and leant against a tree, shaking my head in spite of myself and laughed. My reputation would soon be in tatters, I thought, annoyed with myself. I slid down the tree and sat on the ground and was soon deep in thought over the night's events. I was suddenly disturbed by a loud crack. I looked up at Bella and Rodolphus, still irritated by what they had done.

"What do you two want?" I hissed, "Come to give away more secrets?" I added sarcastically. Bella and Rodolphus glanced at each other,

"Blair, we are honestly sorry for breaking your trust. We just couldn't keep it to ourselves." Bella said.

"Yes Blair, besides Malfoy seemed to handle Avery alright" Rodolphus added.

I sighed deeply, remembering Malfoy rushing to my defence.

"You are trying my patience, next time I will not be so readily accepting apologies." Bella smiled whereas Rodolphus just shook his head disbelievingly,

"Since when do you forgive us straight away? Malfoy's turning you soft Blair, love can do that to some people." He grinned wickedly. I picked up a rock and threw it at him, who ducked just in time to feel it skim the top of his head.

"Yes well…shut up!" I finished lamely.

"Goodnight, Blair," Rodolphus said, looking knowingly at me. It seemed everyone could read my mind these days. He waited for Bella who had made no signs of moving,

"Bella, my dear, are you coming?" Bella glanced at me and then at Rodolphus,

"No darling, not at the moment. But I intend to join you soon." she winked seductively towards him. He grinned and disapparated with a loud crack.

Bella sat down next to me and sighed contentedly.

"It's been a great night Blair, don't you think?" I looked over to her and smiled,

"Yes it was Bella." I paused. "I had a great time." Bella looked surprised up at me,

"You never have a great time. What has made this one so different?" Comprehension dawned on her face, "Oh I know, this time you had Malfoy to keep you company." I glanced up at her triumphant smile and I could hold back my feelings and thoughts no longer.

"Oh Bella, you know me well enough to know that I never divulge my feelings and thoughts to anyone, but I'm going tell you. Only because I need to get it off my chest and I cannot tell Malfoy." Bella grasped my hand and looked me in my eyes,

"You are in love with him, aren't you?" she asked bluntly. My face registered shock at the revelation that what she said may be true. "I don't know if it's that far yet but I do know that I can't help myself when I'm around him, I tease and taunt him to _make_ him chase after me. I never do that, I usually focus my energy on repelling people, or the Dark Lord does it for me." I smirked as I remembered the unfortunate incident with Crabbe. "It is entrancing, just being in his presence. I feel drawn to him. The passion that stirs behind his cool grey eyes entices me."

"Blair, you've nothing to lose by showing that you like someone. Everyone falls in love, even the mighty Blair Gaunt. I saw you two kiss tonight and I think it is safe to assume that the feeling is mutual." Bella leant back against the tree and smiled.

I looked at her exasperated,

"That's just the thing Bella, I know that, but I'm having too much fun playing these games." I laughed out loud as the image of Malfoy attacking Avery surfaced in my mind. "You should have seen him tonight Bella, when he attacked Avery for dancing with me. I loved the jealous fire in his eyes. I loved knowing that he would lose his cool over me." I sighed contentedly.

Before Bella could respond, I threw my hands to my head,

"Oh great! What have I done?"

Bella looked confused. "What's wrong Blair?"

I stood abruptly, pointing at myself. "This is what's wrong!" I shouted, "Me, explaining my _feelings_" I spat contemptuously. "This is all Malfoy's doing! Rodolphus was right, he's turning me soft." Then it dawned on me that I had spilled my innermost secret to someone, unworthy of my trust. I slowly turned to Bella who was looking genuinely concerned for me.

"Bella," I started, speaking with deathly calm. "There is no chance you could disregard what I told you about Malfoy, is there?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh Blair!" she got up and placed her hand comfortingly on my arm. "There's no need to worry, nobody is going to care about this. Like I said, it's only natural that you feel this way." I shot her a disgusted look.

"No it is not! It is not normal for me! I am supposed to scare people into submission as I have for over fifteen years, not find them irresistible!" I sat down under the tree once more with my head buried in my hands. "Not a word, Bella, okay?" I warned. "There is no telling anyone! If you cross me, there will be dire consequences. Understand?" I glared at Bella, who nodded reverently.

"Yes Blair, my lips are sealed. Goodnight." She chuckled lightly before disapparating. I cursed to the night, wondering how long it would take before everyone knew.

I mulled over the harsh words I spoke to Bella.

"I don't mind her knowing," I said out loud to the darkness. "Or even Rodolphus, but there's no way I will ever tell Malfoy." I cringed at the thought, pounding the dry leaves with my fist in frustration.

"What won't you tell me, Blair?" a crisp cold voice sounded from the shadows. I jumped in surprise, not realising Malfoy had followed me.

"Nothing Malfoy," I said wearily, the night's events had worn me out considerably. "I was talking to myself. Next time, I'll keep my thoughts in my head." I valiantly tried to keep up the cold hard wall around me, which kept my emotions unreadable. Nearly twenty years of being able to do so meant nothing since I met Lucius Malfoy. He strode over to me and we sat together in silence just looking up at the moon. It was a beautiful night with an icy breeze beginning to blow. Despite the cool evening, I felt flushed and heady. My breath seemed to constrict in my chest when I realised how close we were. Our shoulders were pressed together and every now and again, our fingers would brush inadvertently as if by their own volition. A few strands of his silver hair had fallen loose and swept across the skin of my exposed shoulder as if to caress it. It was intoxicating. I shivered in delight, a shiver which Malfoy mistook for being cold.

"Here Blair, wear my cloak. You must be freezing" he pulled his cloak off, revealing the handsome dress robes he had worn at the ball. I swallowed down the urge to express how good I thought he looked and I pushed his cloak away,

"No Malfoy, I'm fine." I turned away from him, looking up at the moon once more.

To my surprise, he leaned forward and skimmed his hand over my bare shoulder. I looked up, noticing the hint of a satisfied smirk.

"I do not care what you say, you are freezing. And if you think that you can collapse from the cold just so I can carry you to your bed, you have another thing coming." He berated. "Unless of course, I was with you." He added as an after thought and winked, his eyes twinkling with passion. I raised my eyebrow,

"In your dreams, Malfoy." I whispered seductively.

"Exactly." He drew me into his arms, allowing my head to rest on his chest. It felt so comfortable. I breathed in deep, and allowed my senses to be overrun by his enticing scent. Ironically, my thoughts shifted to Voldemort's request. I knew that the time would come when I would have to fulfil it. I smiled to myself as I nestled deeper into his chest, things were moving along nicely between Malfoy and myself, I only hoped that Voldemort would not need an heir yet. I shook my head of that thought, knowing that I would deal with it when the time came. I returned my thoughts to the present and was startled to realise that Malfoy had been watching me.

"Thinking about me, Blair?" he questioned.

"Yes, I suppose I was." I answered truthfully, smiling at him. He didn't waste any time responding to my statement with words. Before I knew it his lips had crashed onto mine, pulling them up in a bruising kiss. I thought about pulling away, not wanting to give him any satisfaction but the thought struck me; I_ wanted_ to be in his arms. I was tired of holding back for the sake of what other people would think. Bella was right; there was nothing wrong with being in love.

He pulled away, brushing a strand of raven hair from my face while he gazed longingly into my eyes. I licked my lips, savouring his taste. I sat up, turning completely to him and studied the fiery passion that was lighting up his icy eyes. Hungrily I grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him to me. Our lips connected as sparks of passion flew through me. His hands cupped my cheeks as we overbalanced and I fell backwards. Malfoy landed on top of me, his weight sent a fire through my veins. He sat up, breaking our passionate embrace to study my slender form lying beneath him. His coy smile told me I had let him go too far. Catching him off-guard, I rolled him over, swapping our positions. I smiled seductively as I sat on his chest and ran my fingers though his hair.

"Blair I…"

"Now, now Malfoy, we've only just become properly acquainted." I whispered huskily as my lips met his once more. I pushed myself from his chest and stood over him. He grabbed my wrist but I only smacked his hand away playfully.

"Good night, Lucius." I smiled, turning my back on him. I felt his eyes follow me until I left his sight. Malfoy sat up and watched mesmerized, until he collapsed back onto the ground, staring through the tree branches to the star studded sky.

"How does she always manage to stay one step ahead of me?" he asked the darkness, yet received no reply.


	8. Lucius Finds Out

**Lucius Finds Out**

It had now been three weeks since the Lestrange's masquerade ball and soon after Voldemort had disappeared again, presumably hunting Lysha Drevei. I looked around the empty house dismayed, hoping that Voldemort would be sitting by the fire waiting for me. I strode though the tiny entrance hall and in to the cramped living room. I sat down on a chair looking dejected, Voldemort's absence was unnerving. His dark figure had been a constant presence by my side for the past sixteen years and now he was gone for weeks at a time. His obsession with become immortal was fast taking over every aspect of his life.

"My Lord, where are you?" I wondered out loud to the empty room, not expecting a reply. A loud crack suddenly shattered the silence, as the tall, dark figure of Voldemort appeared.

"Blair, what is it?" he questioned as he sat down opposite me, "I sensed you needed me."

"No, my Lord, I was just curious about your trip and whether you had as much success as last time."

"You have not caught me in a good mood. I managed to track down Lysha Drevei and I requested she further my knowledge of the Dark Arts." He paused, clearly distressed.

"Yes, my Lord?" I pressed, leaning forward in my seat.

"She said no." he said flatly.

"No?" I said incredulously, "Did she give a reason?"

Voldemort stood up and began to pace the room, "No reason at all, just no."

"My Lord, you must not give up." I encouraged, "You will get her to change her mind, and she will see how worthy you are of this knowledge."

"Yes, my Blair," he responded, his expression softening as he watched me, "I have not yet given up. However, there is something of greater importance that needs to be taken care of immediately." I looked up curiously,

"My Lord?"

"The Ministry of Magic is tracking us," he stated calmly, "I sensed several unwelcome minds in the nearby towns. We are going to have to relocate."

"Where to, my Lord?"

"Everyone is to go back to their homes. We will regroup at a later time."

"Yes, my Lord, I will notify everyone immediately." I stood and walked to the door.

"Blair," I turned around to face him, "Bring Malfoy to me, there is something I need to discuss with him."

My eyes widened as the memories of the night of the ball flooded into my head. Voldemort saw these immediately.

"No Blair, had I wanted to punish him, he would be dead by now." He said bluntly. A hot blush crept up my cheeks.

"Yes, my Lord, he will be here shortly." Voldemort laughed softly, at my retreating back. I turned out of the cottage and into the harsh wind that was blustering outside. The warm sunlight above the dense trees, sneaking through some of the empty branches, sent scatterings of light on my path as I made my way across the gathering area to find Lucius.

I scanned the clearing and found Lucius talking to Rodolphus; I smiled inwardly as I strode over to them. Not noticing me, they continued talking. I stepped closer to Lucius and whispered in his ear,

"Good afternoon Lucius."

A slight blush crept into my cheeks as he wrapped his arms around my waist,

"Good afternoon to you as well Blair. To what do I owe this lovely surprise?"

"A smile," I teased, "A rare sight on the face of Lucius Malfoy." We had forgotten that Rodolphus was still standing there, wide-eyed at the sight before him.

"The two most unlikely people I would ever see being nice." A smirk spread across his face. "Spare me the torture; I will talk to you both later." And with that he marched away shaking his head.

"Come back for more, Blair?" he asked arrogantly, I allowed a small smile.

"Not now, Lucius." I said slyly, looking up into his hard grey eyes. "You have more important things to attend to."

"You?" he repeated, "Do you not mean, we?"

"Not unless I have misinterpreted Lord Voldemort's request."

"The Dark Lord?" he restated, "What does he wish of me?"

"You are to go and see him in the cottage. He did not give a reason, nor does he need to, Lucius" I smiled wickedly.

"Alright, see you later." He leaned in to kiss me as I slid out of his hold, so his lips brushed my hair.

"Have fun." I said sarcastically as I walked off into the shadows, leaving Lucius to make his own way to Voldemort.

Instantly at the cottage door, a sense of foreboding filled him as he reached to knock

"I hope I will not be punished for my interactions with Blair." He thought to himself.

"No Lucius, my friend, you are not being punished." A cold voice resonated. "There is something I wish to discuss with you. Enter."

Lucius opened the door and stepped inside with caution. He guessed that the Dark Lord's request had something to do with his relationship with Blair.

"Yes Lucius, you have guessed correctly." Voldemort commented, reading his thoughts. "Sit down." He gestured to the seat opposite him. Lucius gently eased himself down.

"My Lord what do you require of me?" he asked, wondering what this had to do with Blair.

"Well, Lucius, you may be interested to know that we are going to have to relocate temporarily. The blundering fools from the Ministry of Magic are closing in our position."

"I see." Then Lucius' brow creased with confusion. "But my Lord, I do not understand what this has to do with me or Blair." Voldemort laughed softly,

"Yes, well, you wouldn't already be aware of this, but usually where I go, Blair goes. She keeps me company, and it is beneficial for her as she has nowhere else to go. Her old house, the Gaunt Manor, is being watched by Ministry fools who believe her to be in my service. She cannot risk going there without avoiding imprisonment." Voldemort paused. "I have brought you here to ask if she could reside with you until we can regroup.'

Lucius' eyes widened in surprise, but then a smile spread across his face, "Yes, my Lord, that would be acceptable. And if I may ask, why is she not able to stay with you this time?"

"It is unimportant to you Lucius. I require solitude when carrying out this task, she would be a hindrance." Lucius shifted in his seat uncomfortably,

"I understand, my Lord. Blair is more than welcome to share my home." Voldemort peered intently at Lucius for a few moments,

"Blair has made a fine choice, Lucius. I wonder, has she told you what I have requested of her?"

Lucius smiled inwardly. He knew she wanted him, but she would never admit that. The Dark Lord probably pried the thoughts from her head.

"Yes, I read her thoughts about you Lucius, particularly after the masquerade ball. She was very evasive of my questions though."

Lucius smiled to himself, he finally seemed to have penetrated the cold wall that surrounds Blair. "My Lord, she has not said anything to me in regards to your request." Voldemort laughed in a low hiss,

"Lucius Malfoy, you are about to be the only other person besides Blair, who knows about my plans. I want you to understand now that if my trust in you is betrayed. You will die."

"Yes my Lord, you have my word."

"I am on a quest to secure my immortality. I have discovered a way, which you do not need to know, however I need a back-up plan to secure my power incase I fail." Voldemort paused, stood up and moved to the window. "This plan requires me to have an heir, who can inherit my power."

"My Lord, what does this have to do with either Blair or myself?" Lucius questioned.

"I need Blair to have a child, Slytherin's blood flows through her veins as it does mine. I have asked her to have this child so that it will take on her husband's name, further hiding its connection to me. It will be harder to keep from the ministry if I am the father. Besides, I would not have a child with Blair because we are too closely related, cousins in fact and she is my friend and I care for her like a sister." He said bluntly, "It seems though, she is quite taken with you." A smile curled into the corner of his mouth.

"Blair never mentioned this to me." he said, disappointment edging into his voice. "I do not like being-"

"She is not using you Malfoy!" Voldemort cut in sharply. "I forbade her to mention this to anyone. And I have not been able to ascertain her thoughts on the plan, as she has effectively hid these from me." Lucius sat back in his chair, his mind swimming with conflicting emotions. Blair deeply attracted him, and he was sure she felt the same. Thoughts of whether she had the Dark Lord's request on her mind when they danced, or when they kissed, crossed his mind. He shook the thought from his head, if the Dark Lord said she wouldn't use him then he trusted his judgement.

Lucius stood to leave,

"Do not let what I have told you affect the way you treat Blair. She needs your support in this. Remember, if you cross her you cross me." he warned, smiling coldly towards Lucius.

"No, my Lord, I understand. I will talk to her."

Voldemort turned his back on Lucius, leaving him to his own thoughts. Lucius leaned against the door as he stepped outside and sighed deeply. The thought that the Dark Lord's plan was her motivation for being with him disturbed him greatly. He shook his head of that thought and strode off to find Blair.

I sighed contentedly as I curled up in my chair reading _Potent Poisons_ by Gregory Sedgwick. I rarely got time to myself anymore and reading up on ways to poison unsuspecting mudbloods and blood traitors always relaxed me. A slight gust of wind rustled the pages; I glanced sharply towards the source and found Lucius standing in the doorway his arms folded across his chest.

"What a pleasant surprise, Lucius!" I uttered sweetly.

"Pleasant indeed!" Lucius huffed as he strode across the tent and elegantly placed himself in the armchair across from mine. My brow furrowed in confusion at his behaviour.

"Lucius? What is the matter?" He shot me a derisive look,

"I just came from a meeting with the Dark Lord and you ask, what is the matter?" Something niggled in the back of my mind and I did not like it. Something was wrong.

"Yes I did! Can you answer the question?" I shot back defensively. He looked at me a moment before replying,

"The Dark Lord has said that you are to stay with me at my home in Wiltshire, until we can regroup." I slid off my chair and kneeled in front of Lucius, placing my hand on his robed knee.

"Is that… bad?" I asked innocently, my eyes dancing suggestively as they bored into his own. I felt his leg quiver under my soft touch, the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Well, I guess it would be… tolerable." He said, failing to hide the amusement in his voice. I let out a small laugh,

"I will make sure it is more than that." I whispered letting my hand inch further up his leg. He pushed my hand away and stepped over to the window, sighing deeply as he leant against the window frame.

"Blair, the Dark Lord also mentioned something else." He spoke quietly.

"What did he say?" I asked apprehensively, wondering what could be upsetting him so.

Lucius ran a hand through his platinum hair in frustration before continuing,

"He described his plans to me," he paused, turning to face me, "and your part in them." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me. I inhaled sharply; this was not the way I would have wanted him to find out.

"Oh did he? I suppose he also saw fit to mention my interest in you?" I offered casually, hiding the tension that was building up within me. I rose to meet his cold steely eyes.

"Your interest in me? Is that all I am here for? Did the thought not occur to you at any point that it might have been prudent to let _me_ in on this little plan of yours?" Agitation and sadness etched in his handsome features.

"My plan? Do you think I _want_ to have a child because the Dark Lord asked me to? I am insulted that you think so little of me Lucius, I may be harsh on the exterior but I am not made of ice, I would never take advantage of the people I care about!" I hollered the last sentence, on the verge of hysterics. I could not fathom Lucius being so narrow-minded and selfish.

"The Dark Lord said that…" Lucius mumbled, his previous fury vanishing in the face of my distress.

"Said what?" I spat, stalking around the chair to stand in front of him.

"That you would not use me." His usually powerful and suave voice was disintegrating by the second as he averted his eyes to the silver buckle on his polished boots.

"He did, did he!" I exploded, "Obviously you saw fit not to trust in his judgment, one who is not only your intellectual and magical superior but one who has known me since we were eleven!" I took a deep breath trying to steady my nerves. Lucius opened his mouth to speak and I cut him off.

"Do _not_ interrupt me, Malfoy!" I hissed, he openly cringed at my reversion to his last name, "You really have no idea do you? No idea in the world… ignorant fool." I turned away and walked to the door, with the intention of leaving, when Lucius managed to find his voice,

"About what?" he called out to me, "What do I not know?" His cold eyes betraying his bewilderment.

"About how much you mean to me!" I shrieked. His eyes widened as he stared incredulously at me. What ever it was that he expected me to say, that was not it.

"What?" he asked, needing assurance of what I had declared.

"I can not get you out of my mind! You haunt my dreams and render me weak at the slightest smirk or whisper! I have fallen hard for you, only to have you pick me up and slam me against the ground!" Any inkling of romance in my exclamation disappeared as my anger boiled over. "You have no idea of the inconvenience of discovering our Lord's plans for me and seeing you for the first time! You have no idea of the restricting feeling in my chest whenever you kissed me or touched me because it would always remind me of what the Dark Lord expected of me!" During my tirade I had slowly inched towards Lucius, now standing directly in front of him. I slammed my fist into his chest and continued shouting. "I could _not_ bring myself to tell you of what I had to do! I feared you would leave me!" I collapsed sobbing into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, "I can not do this to you Lucius, I can not…" I ripped my self out of his grip and flew out the door, wiping furiously at my eyes and hurling hexes at anyone who crossed my path. Lucius slid down into the armchair and place his head in his hands, still trying to absorb what I had shot at him. He silently cursed himself for his stupidity. With that, he swept out of my tent and stalked off towards his own.


	9. Hard to Say Words

**Hard to Say Words**

I stumbled into the woods on the verge of tears. I leant against the nearest tree breathing deeply, trying to regain my composure. I slid down the tree and sat ungracefully on the hard ground,

"I thought I knew what we had; I really thought he liked me. But…" I whispered to the ground, I couldn't bring myself to finish that sentence. I was afraid that I had lost him, lost him because of my allegiance to Voldemort. Expecting Lucius, as a Death Eater, to understand my plight was obviously too high an expectation.

Hours later, still sitting in the woods, my musing was interrupted by a golden eagle that had landed beside me with a message attached to its leg. I absentmindedly stroked the eagle's feathers as I unfurled the missive and read:

_Dear Blair,_

_I did not mean to offend you with my inquiry. I know I should have accepted what the Dark Lord told me but I was afraid that he would be wrong… Can you forgive a proud man for his mistake, Blair?_

_The Dark Lord has requested that we leave tonight for our homes so if you could kindly meet me at the apparition point in one hour._

_Regards,_

_Lucius_

"Great!" I moaned, burying my face in the parchment. I had forgotten that I was to stay with him. "Stupid, bloody Aurors! I want my house back!" I reluctantly rose and made my way back towards my tent to pack my trunk.

Impatience began biting at my nerves as I stood in the fading afternoon sun waiting for Lucius to arrive.

"Where the hell is that man?" I mumbled to myself, unaware that, "that man" had walked up beside me.

"Why I am right here, Blair!" he announced, slipping his arm around my waist. "Did you miss me?" he smirked, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Hardly." I replied stiffly, moving out of his grasp. "Can we just get going now?"

Lucius had the grace to look ashamed at my harsh words,

'Did you not receive my letter, Blair?" he asked a hint of confusion in his voice at my behaviour.

"Of course, you fool!" I spat, "Would I be standing here, like you requested if I had not received your letter? Really, Lucius, I thought you were smarter than that." I sneered at him before turning away, my heart breaking at the look of shame on his face.

"Oh come on, Blair! You know exactly what I am talking about!" he paused, not letting his frustration get the better of him. He stepped forward and clasped both of my hands in his own. "Blair, I know nothing can change the fact that I showed little faith in you though my actions earlier, but I am irrefutably sorry for what I said to you. I – I - I hope you can forgive me." He finished the last part quickly stopping himself before saying "I love you". I choked back a sob; he couldn't even bring himself to say he loved me after what I said to him. He was only staying out of guilt now, I knew it.

Still with my hands clasped in his I gazed into his hopeful eyes, a stark contrast to the cold severity they usually held,

"Lucius, _I_ love you, I have already told you that. It needs to be both ways for this to work." I stated matter-o-factly, knowing he knew I picked up what he had stopped himself from saying.

"Blair, I-" he began when I silenced him with my finger on his lips.

"Lucius, give it time." I whispered, sliding my fingers over his cheek, he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch as I got lost in the silken feel of his face.

We were brought back to reality by throaty cough and a stifled giggle. I retracted my hand sharply from Lucius' face and swung around to face the intruders.

"You have made up then, have you?" Rodolphus smirked.

Lucius drew himself up indignantly,

"We never fought." He said calmly, his face betraying the truth. Bella waved her hand dismissively towards us,

'Oh please! The whole damn camp heard you. I would hate to see when you really do fight!" Bella exclaimed.

"Shut your mouths or we will hex them shut for you!" I hissed, trying to cover my embarrassment at the realisation that everyone knew we were fighting.

Rodolphus held up his hands in mock fear,

"Ooh! Stay away from Malfoy and Gaunt; they are liable to eat us if we get any closer." He doubled over laughing, but was cut short with a wack on the back of his head from Bella's wand. She looked worriedly at us,

"Seriously though, are you two alright? Let us know if we can help." She offered sympathetically, with a nodding Rodolphus beside her. I hated pity and hated it even more when the people who offered it, knew as much. I pulled on Lucius arm and whispered,

"Let's go before they start blubbering over us." Malfoy responded with a snort of laughter as he pulled me closer.

"As much as we enjoy talking about ourselves, we must be off. We will see you when we next gather." Before they could respond, we had apparated to the Malfoy manor.


	10. Remedies for Loneliness

**Remedies for Loneliness **

We appeared on the edge of a sweeping lawn to the front of what was Lucius' home. I looked at it in awe; it was far grander than my own manor. I gasped in delight and turned to Lucius who had a smile on his face, pleased by my reaction.

"Lucius! Your home is absolutely remark-" my raving about his house was cut short by Lucius who had placed his lips firmly on mine in passionate kiss. My hands crept up his shoulders and entangled with his hair as I deepened the kiss. I loved his kisses and this was one of the most sensuous yet. As his hands moved down my back, onto my hips and pushed me closer to him, a thought surfaced in my foggy mind. _What happened to 'give it time' Blair? Do not let him think you are this easy to manipulate._ I pulled back roughly from Lucius, pulling his hair with me,

"Ouch! Blair, what is the matter? Did I do something wrong?" he was confused and slightly agitated at me for breaking that intense kiss.

I was frustrated that I couldn't get my feelings in line; I rubbed my forehead feverishly and looked tiredly at Lucius.

"Oh no, no, no! It is not you Lucius. I – um – I need to think for a bit. Alone." I winced apologetically at him.

He reached out and pulled me into a tight hug,

"Blair, my dear, take all the time you need. Explore the grounds if you will, the air here is good for clearing thoughts." He said in a chilling whisper which brushed against my ear, enticing shivers up my spine.

"Thank you." I mumbled into his velvet cloak, I stepped away giving him a weak smile and walked off up the sweeping lawns to sit under a wide birch tree while Lucius strode up into his home, wondering what was still bothering me.

The cool breeze of the night startled me awake as I felt the small hands of a house elf shake me,

"Miss, you must be getting up. Master Malfoy wants you to sleep inside not under a tree! Miss please be getting up!" I put out a hand to stop her from shaking me further,

"I am up; I did not mean to fall asleep. I was lost in thought." I winced as I stood up; my back was stiff from sleeping on the hard ground. My mind flew back to what I was pondering before I fell asleep, as the house- elf led me up the grounds to the house. The house was bathed in a pale glow which emanated from the silvery moon that rose above the tree tops. In my thoughts I was conflicted with the idea of what Voldemort has asked of me and my feelings for Lucius, I did not want to hurt him. Before I would further anything in our relationship, I needed to know what he thought of me and where we stand. I was not going to just use him for a child if he did not love me._ But he doesn't love you_ a dark voice from the back of my head piped up _He would have said so instead he stopped himself_. That thought hit me hard, for it was true. It was only a matter of time before he came to say he wanted nothing to do with me. I doubted his apology was that sincere.

I shook my head morosely, as I bumped into the house-elf who has stopped suddenly.

"Here Miss, this is the room Master Malfoy said you are to sleep in." she led me in the room and waited until I sat down, "Goodnight, Miss Blair. Call Crinky if you need anything." Crinky disappeared in a puff of smoke after I nodded my acknowledgement. I quickly dressed for bed in a slight midnight black slip, I stared fixed on nothing in particular for half an hour before another thought hit me _What if he is too scared to say I love you and he was trying to cover his embarrassment?_ I jumped up from my chair and paced the room, running my hands continuously though my hair. When that attempt to clear my thoughts turned futile I collapsed back into the chair.

"I do not want to be alone tonight, I need…" I stopped myself from finishing that sentence, admitting out loud that I needed Lucius meant acknowledging my weakness for him and I was not ready to change that much.

"Crinky!" My call was responded to by a loud pop revealing the house-elf I was after.

"Yes Miss Blair? What can Crinky do for Miss?" Crinky leaned forward eagerly, awaiting her orders.

"Crinky, I was wondering… can you show me where Lucius' room is?"

"Certainly Miss, follow Crinky, Miss!" she squeaked as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Lucius' room stopping just outside his door, which was slightly ajar.

"Thanks, Crinky." I offered, in my haste to prepare my self for entering his room, I uncharacteristically showed kindness to a house-elf. Crinky's response was wide incredulous eyes and a loud pop marking her exit. Evidently, that pop was louder than expected because the next moment, the door was thrust open and a sleepy half-dressed Lucius stood there; his face a mixture of surprise and delight.

"B – Blair? What is the matter? Is there a reason why you are standing outside my door looking nervous?" he shot at me startling me out of my own shock of seeing Lucius half- dressed and hair tousled.

"Um-I- No, Lucius, I just love standing outside people's door's for the fun of it." I countered, covering my embarrassment and surprise.

"Oh, okay well- _wait_ what?" he paused as my sarcastic remark sunk in; he opened the door wider and gestured inwards, "Come in Blair." I stepped past him into the room as an arrogant smirk emerged on his face. I stood awkwardly at the side of the bed as Lucius sat down.

"I-I'm sorry Lucius, I did not mean to wake you. I will leave." I turned to walk out the door; I felt a strong hand clasp my wrist,

'Wait, Blair, it is okay. What is the matter?" He ran his hands up and down my arms effectively warming me better than any heating charm. A mixture from the cold and his touch caused me to shiver.

"Oh, Blair, you are freezing, here." He took off his emerald green dressing gown and placed it over my scantily clad shoulders. I hugged it around my arms, breathing in his spicy scent.

"Thank you…" I took a deep breath and continued, "I –um I did not want to be alone tonight." I looked up into Lucius' avid grey eyes and felt my breath catch in my throat.

Lucius looked intently at me for a moment before casually offering,

"Well, you are more than welcome to stay with me tonight, Blair. If nothing else but to stop you from feeling lonely." He tried to appear nonchalant but the apprehension showed in his eyes. I decided that regardless of whether or not Lucius was in love with me, I would take advantage of every comfort he did offer.

"That would… be nice… thanks." I replied, rushing into his arms hugging him tightly around his midsection. A full minute passed before I realised that I had been pressing my face against his bare chest. I drew back, my face flushed with embarrassment. I looked into his eyes, surprised to find amusement glittering there.

"Come, Blair, let us go to sleep." He took my arm and pulled back the sheets, allowing me to climb in first. After ten minutes of lying side by side, I moved closer into Lucius snuggling into his chest. All traces of my previous embarrassment disappeared as I fell asleep in his arms, safely ensconced in the warm embrace.

Lucius watched me as I fell asleep in his arms. He lay there absentmindedly stroking my hair and thinking about the pain he had caused me that day. He deeply regretted making that rash decision and hoped I had forgiven him. He admonished himself for not telling me how he felt. His musings, about the day, were interrupted by a soft moan emitted from me at his side. Lucius looked curiously down at me to see what was wrong.

"…child… love him… don't want to hurt him…" I mumbled in my sleep, much to the surprise of Lucius. He pulled me closer, allowing me to relax. _The prospect of having a child is still hurting her,_ wondered Lucius incredulously, raising an eyebrow. _That's it, he told himself, she needs to know that I will be there for her…and that I love her_. Lucius nodded to himself and as he rested his head on top of mine, he slowly drifted off to sleep; the stream of moonlight that drifted in from the bedroom window illuminated the small smile that had formed on his face.

I stirred gently as the morning's first rays swept across my face, I yawned slightly and stretched, however the path of my arm was blocked by something hard.

"Merlin!" yelped Lucius, "I can think of a thousand better ways to wake me up!"

I sat up quickly facing him,

"I am sorry, Lucius! I forgot where I was for a moment." I smiled sheepishly.

"Have a good sleep then?" he asked, smirking suggestively.

I nodded slowly before answering,

'Why, yes, that was possibly the best night of sleep I have had in years."

Unable to control my impulses, I leaned forward to kiss him, climbing on top of him for better access. Lucius raised his eyebrows as I deepened the kiss, but any surprise at my positioning was forgotten as he responded to the kiss with as much fervour and passion as which I initiated it with. I was lost in his kiss, the desire and lust he stirred up within me was almost unbearable. His hands were moving slowly up my thigh when we were startled by a loud knock on the door, he sat up straight causing me to slip off to his side. "Master, breakfast is ready sir! Make sure Miss Blair comes too!" Crinky squeaked through the door, the house-elf seemed utterly unperturbed by the fact that I had moved from my room to his overnight.

"We will be there shortly!" snapped Lucius before turning back to me, "Now where were we?" he asked as his hand reached for my leg again. I gripped his wrist before he could move any further.

"I for one am in need of a good breakfast, so let's go." I laughed at the look of disappointment on his face as I slipped off the bed putting on Lucius' dressing gown and made my way down stairs for breakfast, leaving Lucius to scramble out of bed after me. As I walked down, I bit my lip with worry, _was he only doing that out of guilt or not?_ This was the question that was looping its way around my head. I thought apprehensively what would have happened had Crinky not interrupted. I let my emotions run me again. I silently cursed myself, I was fast losing control.


	11. Clearing the air in the Library

**Clearing the air in the Library**

Breakfast was a silent affair, with the only sounds being made were the chinks of cutlery against the china. The silence however was not a comfortable one; I was anxious over what Lucius felt towards me while Lucius was preparing himself to tell me that he loved me. An entirely un- Slytherin like thing to do he thought but it had to be done to prevent further misunderstandings. I looked up from my plate to reach out for the pumpkin juice and he caught my eye. He was not doing anything in particular, but I watched him nonetheless, the way his arm muscles rippled when he stretched across the table to reach for the eggs; the way a few strands of his platinum blond hair, came loose from its tie and swayed across his face; the way the sun that streamed in from the ivory windows in the dining area, contrasted to the cold grey of his enthralling eyes, which at that moment decided to snap up and catch me staring at him with my face resting on the palms of my hands while my elbows leaned on the table. My breakfast cold and long forgotten as I continued staring at his face, not even registering the curiously amused smirk he was sending my way,

"Is there something you like, Blair?" he smirked arrogantly, now watching me intently from across the table.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes in embarrassment but responded nevertheless,

"Should there be?" I asked mock innocently.

"I would say so."

"Well then yes there is." I replied shortly, returning my attention to my cold breakfast.

He smiled at my down turned head for a moment before also returning to his breakfast.

The mid-afternoon sun poured through the heavy drapes in the library and lit up the dusty copy of _"Transference of Power: A Guide to Everlasting Supremacy"_ by Wilfred Judson which I picked up where I had left off so many months ago. I was immersed in the book for hours not hearing when Lucius walked into the room and leant against the door frame watching me with a determined look on his face. He nodded his head as if to reassure himself of what he was about to do and begin to make his way over to where I was siting at the far end of the library. I heard him before I saw him his pointed boots connecting loudly with the stone floor.

"Good afternoon, Lucius." I called out, without removing my gaze from the book.

"Good afternoon, Blair." He responded. There was something in his voice however than made me put down my book and stand up giving him my full attention. He sounded somewhat nervous, a trait I had yet to see in Lucius and was certain it never existed.

"Blair, there is something I have been meaning to tell you." He paused as if it was difficult to find the words to express what he felt. My eyes widened in horror, this was exactly what I thought would happen; he was here to tell me that he could not be involved with me any longer. I wasn't going to give him the chance to break my heart.

"You are not going to hurt me!" I snapped before running out of the library, my emerald robes whipping out the door just as Lucius realised what I thought and ran out after me. I made it to the hall before I felt a strong hand on my shoulder stop and turn me around; I was met with his intense grey eyes, which never ceased to catch my breath whenever I looked into them. Lucius used my silence as a chance to start speaking.

"Blair, my darling, hear me out. I am not going to hurt you at all. Just listen for a moment then you can say what ever you like." He took a deep breath and placed one hand on my cheek and the other he gently ran though my hair,

"I just wanted to let you know that The Dark Lord is not the only reason we have to create a child." He looked deep into my eyes as he continued stroking my hair.

"You mean-" I began incredulously

"Yes Blair, if he never requested this of you at all, I would still want to have a child with you." He smiled softly at me.

"I thought you hated the idea!" I blurted out, "I thought it was because you did not love me enough!" I placed my hands on his shoulders for balance for I was liable to collapse from shock.

"That is just it! You mean the world to me Blair. When the thought crossed my mind that there was the possibility that your feelings and actions were fake I snapped. I was so worried I would lose you to the Dark Lord's plans." he cupped both hands on my face as he spoke.

I smiled happily, something I had not done in quite a while,

"I never told you about his plan as I was afraid that you would leave me or want to have a child only to earn your grace from the Dark Lord."

"Oh, no… Blair." He mumbled reverently as he ran both hands though my velvety black hair once more then leaned in and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I cupped his face and deepened the kiss, pouring all my emotion and worry from the past few days into that kiss. We broke apart reluctantly owing to the need to breath. My heart was filled with such a relief like it had never known; it even rivalled my relief at finding out Tom was not leaving me after we had graduated. I quickly pressed my lips to his once more and briefly squeezed his hand,

"Let us return to the library, I want to finish that book which I was reading until I was interrupted." I stared pointedly at him before laughing and running back towards the library before Lucius caught me and lifted me into a bone-crushing hug. He lifted me up into his arms forcing me to place my hands around his neck. He carried me over the threshold of the library before gently placing me down in my previous chair. He leaned over me seductively, his hair sweeping across his face creating a platinum frame for his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to read?" he whispered huskily, his lips brushing slightly against mine. It took all my self-control to answer.

"Yes, I am sure." I replied, not sounding so sure of myself after all.

"Oh well then I will leave you and the book together." Sounding mock disappointed, he slowly stood up letting his hand trail lightly down my body, eliciting a small moan of delight from me. As he made his way to the door, I called out,

"Lucius, you don't have to go! The book can wait!" he turned around and replied

"Oh no, I will not be the cause of you missing out on your reading time Blair." He waved a dismissive hand as he continued out the door, "I will see you later."

"Lucius!" I called vainly in the hopes he would decide to return but my call was met with a laugh that resounded down the hall, I could not help but join in laughing. He manipulated me into believing he wanted to spend further time with me and then left me high and dry. I laughed at the irony of the situation; I now know that he felt like this every time I left him abruptly. I shook my head and resignedly reached down for the book which I had discarded on the floor. It was clear now, I thought, I could now plan to have a child because Lucius wants to not just for the Dark Lord's plans. I smiled serenely as I started the next chapter: _Transferring Power to Others_, knowing it would be quite practical should the need arise for it.


	12. Having Too Much Fun

**Having Too Much Fun**

The fading afternoon sun danced across my face as I lay across Lucius' lap as he sat under a tree. I closed my eyes and moaned contentedly as he absentmindedly ran his long fingers through my hair. If someone had told me a month ago that this is where I would be, I would have laughed in contempt before cursing them into oblivion. Lucius looked up from the book he was reading and noticed the satisfied expression on my face; he leaned forward and whispered,

"Not having too much fun are we, my dear?" he smirked triumphantly as I slowly opened my eyes. I smiled innocently,

"Not nearly as much fun as I would like, Lucius." I stated suggestively, looking into his eyes which were alight with desire. He pulled me up so I was sitting in his lap and brought his lips down onto my own in a bruising kiss. I elicited a small moan as Lucius deepened the kiss; I sat up straighter, moving my legs so I was effectively straddling his lap. I tilted my head back as his ardent kisses flew down my neck. I closed my eyes in pleasure as his teeth nipped over a sensitive spot near my collarbone. He brought his face back up to mine and my breath caught at the intensity of the passion that burned in his grey eyes. Our eyes connected for a moment before I hungrily captured his lips into a searing kiss. I moaned audibly into his mouth he traced my lips with his tongue. Lucius broke off slowly and rested his forehead against mine,

"I think we are having too much fun now." He commented gruffly, punctuating every second word with a kiss.

"I don't remember making a complaint." I returned leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw. He gingerly wrapped his arms around my back and lowered me onto the blanket beneath us, before climbing on top of me. Using his weight, he held me down, pinning me in place as his lips caressed my neck. He studied my expression for a moment, gently cupping my cheek with a large, warm hand. I leaned into his touch, enjoying our closeness as only the sound of the wind whistling though the tree branches above could be heard. Lucius trailed a hand down the side of my body before slipping under my robes and creeping under the hem of my skirt. His bare skin against mine, sending a fiery sensation through my body as he stroked his fingers across my knees. A sudden, sharp burning sensation in my left forearm snapped me out of Lucius' spell. I let out a hiss of pain startling him from his exploration. He ran his hands through my hair,

"What is it, Blair?" he inquired, poorly disguised concern etched on his face.

"The Dark Lord is coming." He shot me a curious glance,

"It's a slight more painful than the summoning burn." I answered his unspoken question. He nodded in acknowledgement then leant forward meeting my lips in a long lingering kiss before reluctantly rolling up off me and rising to his feet. He courteously extended a hand to me, which I took graciously blushing slightly as he helped me to my feet. As I steadied myself I stepped on a tree root which jutted slightly out of the ground and lost my footing. With a yelp of surprise, I felt myself falling back down to where I had just occupied moments before until Lucius' strong arm grasped me around my waist halting my imminent fall. He feigned a look of disinterest as he gazed down at me.

"When you said you were falling for me, was I wrong in assuming that you did not mean literally?" he smirked arrogantly as I pulled myself from his grasp and stood with my hands on my hips indignantly,

"I – um- you… Shut your mouth, Lucius!" I exclaimed, swotting his hand away from my hip where he had slipped it again. "You know, in an instant I could hex you to the ground, I trust that you remember the day we met?" I added innocently, I laughed as I clapped Lucius on the shoulder, his wide eyes suggesting that he remembered the Cruciatus very well.

"_I_ certainly do. My dear Blair takes care of her self. Malfoy, I did warn you not to cross her." The cold voice of Lord Voldemort hinted with humour as he emerged from the trees.

"My Lord." Lucius acknowledged, "Blair told me we would be expecting you. Would you care for some refreshments?"

Voldemort watched him for a second before replying,

"Yes, why not? It will give Blair and I a chance to catch up while you are gone." His tone of dismissal brooked no room for argument.

"Yes, my Lord, right away." He glanced at me briefly before disapparating. Voldemort turned his attention to me and a flicker of annoyance crossed his eyes before he strode into the thicket of trees off Lucius' property.

"My dear friend, what is troubling you?" I inquired once I caught up to him. He stopped abruptly and turned to face me,

"That blasted vampire is testing the limits of my patience, Blair!" he responded angrily. "She has refused _yet again_ to teach me the art of horcruxes, and _again_ offered no reason!" He took a deep breath in an effort to compose himself. I placed my hand kindly on his forearm,

"This could merely be a test of your persistence, Tom. This could be her way of deeming you worthy. You must continue to return to her until she agrees." I offered, biting back a grin at the irritated look on his face.

"Only you could get away with that, Blair. You know I hate my filthy muggle father's name." he said, amused, before sighing deeply, "Perhaps you are right, like always, my impatience and irritation at her decisions can only work against me in her eyes. It would only prove me unworthy in the end."

"It always helps to think things out, my Lord. Lucius told me these grounds are particularly good for that." I said, before removing my hand from his arm. "Besides, if the fool of a woman does not deem you worthy, you will always have my child as an heir for your power."

He shot me a sideways look,

"I take it then you have made up with Malfoy." His eyes glittered in amusement. I turned sharply to face him,

"How did you know we had a fight?" I questioned curiously, "You were not there in the grounds."

A superior smile spread across his face,

"Oh I have my ways, Blair, I have my ways. If I may ask, what were you arguing about?"

I rubbed my forehead distractedly, much preferring to leave the incident in the pass,

"Oh, Lucius was questioning my intentions towards him." Voldemort shook his head,

"I told him not to doubt your feelings, my friend. My words obviously were not enough to quell his fears. I trust it is sorted now." He looked meaningfully down at me.

"Yes my Lord, all is well now." I grinned mischievously at him. Voldemort laughed softly as Lucius apparated behind us, a house-elf beside him holding a tray of refreshments.

"Here you go, my Lord, Blair, drinks." He announced as the house-elf placed the tray down on a tree stump and disappeared with a dismissive wave from Lucius' hand.

"I must be off now, Lucius, the thought is appreciated.' He nodded towards the drinks, "Blair has instilled hope in me once again, and I will be in contact with you both shortly in regards to our plan if this attempt is unsuccessful once again." He nodded briefly in my direction before disapparating leaving Lucius and I alone in the woods.

Lucius' footsteps crunched on the dry leaves behind me as I felt his hands rest on my hips.

"Where were we, Blair?" he whispered, his low and husky voice brushing against my ear.

"That depends…" I replied distractedly as Lucius pulled back my hair and traced feather-light kisses down my neck.

"On what my darling?" his words interspersed with kisses. I turned around to face him.

"It depends on what you think about going ahead with the plan." I gazed intently at him to gauge his reaction. I was still worried that he would change his mind. Lucius cupped my cheeks and kissed my forehead.

"I meant what I said that day, Blair." He whispered into my hair, "Besides, I've always wanted a daughter." He grinned broadly at me. I laughed happily and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist planting my lips firmly on his.

"Let's go inside, Blair. We will be more comfortable." He muttered against my mouth as he set me down. My eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Oh, do you mean now?" he nodded eagerly in response. "Sorry darling, perhaps another time." I whispered sweetly whilst trailing my forefinger down his chest. Lucius opened his mouth in protest.

"But -" he began, cutting himself off as my lips brushed along his neck. I grinned playfully as he turned his head to face me.

"See you later, Lucius." I disapparated just as his lips touched mine. Lucius slammed his fist into a tree in frustration. He swore loudly before shaking his head in disbelief.

"She does it every time." He stated to the trees before disapparating to the manor with a loud crack.


	13. Awkward Encounters

**Awkward Encounters**

I kept Lucius at bay for the next two weeks, fending off his advances, amused by his attempted to control his desire and frustration.

"Blair, you said-"

"I know what I said, Lucius. Patience is always a virtue my love." I interjected in mock severity. The pale moonlight shone though the open window in Lucius room glinted off his face while accentuating his grey eyes that were swirling with passion. I took a deep breath in order to slow my wildly beating heart. It was harder than I anticipated saying no to Lucius and I was beginning to suspect that he knew as much. My pulse quickened as he closed the gap between us, his eyes never leaving mine. He leaned forward and kissed me softly. I could feel his desire imbued in the kiss but before I had a chance to react he pulled away,

"Oh well, patience it is then my love." He returned in a deep whisper sending a sensation like liquid fire running through my veins. I trembled involuntarily, which caused Lucius to smirk arrogantly as he turned around to walk out the door. There was no way I was letting him go after a kiss like that.

"No!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. Before he could speak, I trailed a finger over his lips, "Don't go." We stared at each other for a moment, his eyes seeking the permission his heart longed for. Without really thinking, I nodded, a smile lighting my eyes. He needed no more encouragement as he leant forward, hungrily and passionately pressing his lips to mine. All the frustration and tension that had been building suddenly burst forth, and with surprising force, his feverous embrace awoke the same burning desire within me. My fingers entwined in his platinum hair as I pulled him closer to me, wishing to melt into his touch. Lucius hurriedly pushed me backwards, his lips still pressed against mine until the bed pushed against my legs. Together we overbalanced and tumbled back onto the bed, Lucius' weight bearing down on me. My back arched and a groan escaped my lips as his lips trailed down my jaw and neck. In a passionate flurry I hastily pushed the robes from Lucius' body, which thankfully he shrugged off and tossed them to the floor. Tenderly I ran my fingers over his well toned chest, before sliding my hands across his broad shoulders. His mouth quickly found my collarbone, nipping playfully at the sensitive skin. Shivers ran down my back as I groaned his name in ecstasy. His fingers deftly found the clasps on my robes and with ease he pushed the material to reveal my bare skin, burning for his touch. His lips caressed every inch of bare skin available, purposely teasing me.

"Lucius…if you please…hurry!" I gasped, tightening my grasp on his hair.

"Now, now, my dear," he replied, mischievously, an arrogant smile lighting his steel grey eyes. He brought his face level with mine, pushing the robes completely from my body, leaving me solely in my emerald and silver underwear. His lips crashed to mine, our tongues entwining as he ran gentle fingers up my sides. I dug my nails into his tender skin, dragging them up his back as my desire grew. A low growl escaped his lips as he broke away to look down at me.

"How primal," I whispered huskily, trying to steady my laborious breathing.

"I have barely begun, my dearest." He replied slyly, his breath brushing my skin, causing goose bumps to erupt. Steadily he trailed his tongue down my neck and across my collarbone pausing inches above my breasts to take pleasure in my moans of anticipation.

A sudden burning sensation tore through my body, making me gasp in pain and surprise.

"Blair? What is it?" Have I hurt you?" I clutched my arm, staring up at the concern threatening to overtake the passion in his eyes. As the stinging continued, I sat up, pushing Lucius off me. His eyes filled with pain at the sudden rejection, the look nearly breaking my heart.

"The Dark Mark!" I cried, thrusting my arm in his direction t reveal the snake and skull clearly, clearly visible on my flushed flesh. Understanding dawned on him just as a familiar crack echoes through the air.

"Ahhhhaaa! I did it, my Blair! I did it!" Voldemort's gleeful cry rang through the room as he stood with his back to us, completely oblivious to our wide stares. Quickly Lucius leapt from the bed and threw his own robes for me to cover up. At our sudden movement, Voldemort turned, his eyebrow raises and an arrogant sneer on his lips.

"I do hope you weren't too busy." he inquired in mock innocence.

"Of course not, my Lord" I replied, not bothering to hide my sarcasm. My statement was met his shrill laughter. Clearly he was in high spirits.

"I no longer have a need for our plan Blair." He looked pointedly at me, hoping I would realise his good news, regardless of our present state.

"No need for the plan? Does that mean… she said yes?"

"Yes, my Blair! Yes! She agreed! My persistence was what won her over! You were right. Blair, you are always right." He turned to peer out the window into the night, "I must be off now however, Lysha is expecting me back. I only wanted to inform you that I have no need for an heir, now that I am to be immortal!" He laughed joyously once more before disapparating. Once he had gone Lucius buried his face into my neck and groaned in frustration.

"As much as I liked the idea, at least we do not have a child straight away anymore." I soothed running my hands through his hair.

"I know, I know," he replied, sitting up slightly so that his elbows rested on the pillow above my shoulders, "But right in the middle… a little awkward to say the least." I laughed softly,

"Yes, definitely! Though now we have all the time in the world to have our own children." I smiled as I pressed my lips against his.

"As my wife, we will have the rest of our lives to do so my darling Blair." I stared incredulously at Lucius wondering if this was his idea of a joke. The intensity in his eyes as he waited cautiously for my response answered my question.

"You're serious aren't you, Lucius?" I asked softly. He smiled inwardly at my obvious disbelief,

"Blair… Will you marry me?" He placed a hand on my face as he gazed at me, anticipating my answer. To his surprise I burst out laughing.

"I pray, do tell what is so funny that you laugh now of all times?" Lucius scowled. I stopped laughing and paused to catch my breath before answering,

"I was just thinking that never would I have thought that when a man proposes to me that he would be lying on top of me while we were both half dressed." I grinned coyly. Lucius' mouth twitched upwards in a half smile,

"That's true." He chuckled lightly before turning serious again, "But really Blair…" he stared pointedly at me for a few moments, clearly not wishing to repeat his question. I wasted no time in responding,

"Oh yes! Yes, Lucius I will marry you!" I threw my arms around his neck and closed the short distance between our lips, capturing his in a deep passionate kiss. We broke apart slowly savouring the moment; Lucius climbed off me and lay at my side. I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around my back. Lucius kissed my hair and whispered,

'I – I love you, Blair." The adulation and love behind his words made me smile softly as I laid there in his embrace, knowing what it cost a verbally inexpressive man like himself to put out his feelings so plainly.

"I love you too." I said simply, nestling further into his chest, wrapping my legs around his and my arms around his midsection. The comfort and warmth his embrace exuded made me feel right at home in his arms. With Voldemort's power now to increase exponentially, I felt my years of placing my private wishes second to his rise to power had been well compensated. I would stand to gain a great deal under Voldemort, finally satiating my thirst for knowledge and power. The constant feeling of loneliness that had caused me grievance for almost twenty years had finally ebbed away, the thought gave me comfort as we fell asleep enfolded within each others arms as the full moon shone steadily against the inky black star studded sky.


End file.
